The present invention relates generally to a foot tension device, and more particularly, to a static tension device that retains toes in a dorsiflexed position to treat the disorder known as plantar fasciitis.
The plantar fascia acts as a xe2x80x9cbowstringxe2x80x9d between the medial tuberosity of the heel bone and the metatarsals in the forefoot. The plantar fascia helps maintain the longitudinal arch height of the foot. When the toes are dorsiflexed (hyper extended) the plantar fascia tightens. This tightening process is known as the xe2x80x9cwindlass effect.xe2x80x9d
Plantar fasciitis, also known as heel spurs, is a common ailment resulting from inflammation of the plantar fascia. Plantar fasciitis results in inflammatory degeneration and heel pain when the foot bears weight. Treatment for this disorder commonly includes stretching the plantar fascia. Historically, this was achieved through physical manipulation of the foot.
More recently, treatment includes night splinting. Since the resting tone of the foot flexors exceeds that of the extenders, the foot tends to be in a plantar flexed position during sleep. This results in a shortening of the plantar fascia, which exacerbates the condition and often results in the affected person awakening with extremely sensitive heels. Existing night splints maintain some tension on the plantar fascia throughout the night by retaining the ankle in a dorsiflexed position. While this technique may provide some relief, the retention of the ankle is not required and may detract from the effectiveness of the treatment.
The dorsiflexion of the toes, that is the windlass effect, is the primary cause of plantar fasciitis. Thus, it is preferred that splinting be aimed solely at the forefoot rather than also incorporating the ankle in the treatment.
Thus, a need exists for a plantar fascia tension device to treat plantar fasciitis that retains the toes in a dorsiflexion position without restricting the ankle.
The present invention is a night splinting device for the purpose of ameliorating the symptoms of plantar fasciitis which maintains some or all of the toes in a dorsiflexed position at the metatarsal-phalangeal joints. Thus, a plantar fascia tension device can implement the windlass effect. The present invention achieves this without confining or restricting the ankle joint, which remains substantial free.
The present invention consists of a tension strap that wraps circumferential around the foot. It extends under the toes and around the heel. Thus, some or all of the toes are held in a comfortable degree of dorsiflexion. The tension strap is adjustable so that various sizes of feet can be accommodated by the same tension strap. The strap may be secured by an attachment device such as Velcro, tape, or other means for securing the strap.
An optional relief in the tension strap prevents bunching of the toes by allowing the lesser toes (e.g. the third, fourth and fifth toes) to extend through the relief. This relief is desirable because the windlass effect is primarily a function of the first and second toes. The benefit of the tension device is not substantially reduced by allowing the lesser toes to remain non-dorsiflexed. Additionally, the user can more easily ambulate while wearing the tension device with an optional relief.
An optional second strap (stabilization strap) may be used to stabilize the tension strap. The stabilization strap crosses the tension strap near the mid-foot perpendicular to the tension strap. The stabilization strap can be adjusted such that one size accommodates a variety of size of feet. Additionally, the optional stabilization strap may be adjusted to provide direct pressure on the plantar fascia as it crosses the bottom of the foot. The stabilization strap can be fixedly attached to the tension strap to form a single device.
The tension strap can be used while the user is sleeping or during other periods of rest.
An optional slipper may be used to hold the tension strap in place. Preferably, the tension strap is attached to the sole of the slipper. The slipper includes an attachment device at the rear of the slipper to receive one end of the tension strap.
Other advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses the preferred but non-limiting embodiment of the invention.